User blog:Nikolai the Second/The 2016 Election: The next chapter in the American story
WARNING: THIS IS A POLITICALLY NEUTRAL BLOG ABOUT AMERICAN POLITICS. IF YOU CANNONT TOLERATE POLITICS THEN STOP READING. Introduction This has absolutely nothing to do with RWBY but we need to celebrate the end of this brutal, hellish election cycle. If you made it this far to the cool dawn of November 9th then you are truly a bad ass. Take a deep breath. Its finally over. On the pre-dawn skyline of Akron, Ohio a steady drizzle falls over the battlefield and every man, woman, and child holds tight what we still have left. As the climactic dust settles, the sun shines a few glimmers through the monolific alabaster city, untouched by human tears. The War's Desolation After 17 months of gruely, bloodthirsty combat from the stunning desert of Nevada to the the crippled, impoverished, bankrupt city of Detriot to the unthinkable slaughter of innocent minds on the forums all across the internet and in every nation could be heard heard the words "Our country is finished." There were many casualties along the way. In a madening rage, over a dozen Republican presidential candidates' careers were slayed at the hands of Donald Trump and fed to the crows for our twisted enjoyment. Their lives were tarnished and reputations gutted while crowds cheered and chanted "U.S.A.! U.S.A.!" Bernie Sanders sold out his values and everything he believed in to vote for a woman he said was the "Wall Street candidate" and vilified for months. Even after it was revealed in the hours leading up to the Democratic national convention that Debbie Wasserman Shultz rigged the Democratic election, Bernie Sanders continued to support Hillary. His honesty and truthfulness will is among the greatest casualties in what will be known as the Great Populist Insurrection of 2015-2016 and a reminder that even the greatest can fall. These barbarous acts were then broadcast in real time to the peoples of the globe for our satisfaction hearkening back to the Roman gladiator fights of old. Lives were destroyed for our entertainment and their stories shall forever be untold, forgotten in the well of history. The fighting was ugly. It was brutal. And it never seemed to end. Both sides refused the moral high ground and climbed into the blood and guts to throw the worst kinds of insults. From "Crooked Hillary" to "Basket of Deplorables" there were no sacred cows. All gave some but some gave all. These sacrifices will be forever forgotten as footnotes in history. But here we stand today, survivors of the most catastrophic event in American elections. A new day is dawning and brings with it something we have long since forgotten, hope. It is the ending of an era, the turning of a page. Today we begin a scary, bold, new chapter in American politics. The 45th President of the United States of America is Donald Trump. "Behold, the old is gone and the new has come." The Next Step With Repubican control of both houses of congress, the presidency, and soon a 5-4 majority on the supreme court, the party of Lincoln has taken home an important victory in the saga of America. The first Hundred Days of Presdient Trump will be among the most radical and profound change the nation has seen since the election of FDR during the Great Depression. From repealing Obamacare to building a gigantic wall to renegotiating trade deals, the Trump presidency will leave a scar on American politics for decades to come. But lets not get too caught up in the future. Let us treasure the moment and those who we still can hold dear. Cling tight to your spouse and your children. Hug your brothers and sisters. Enjoy those who are still here. Thank God you have somebody to love. The storm has passed. Let us heal our wounds and our souls. The road ahead is not an easy one and it will test us like never before. Take this time to savor the few moments of calm between the storms. Category:Blog posts